The present invention relates in general to packaging designs and concepts for appliances and more particularly to packaging designs and concepts for water heaters.
Currently, appliances which are shipped from the manufacturer to the distributor or retail store are packaged in cardboard (corrugated) containers with presumably enough internal support, insulation and bracing to minimize the risk of damage to the appliance if the box takes a hit or impact of some fashion. In order to provide enough internal space for the required supports, insulation and bracing, the box must be made several inches oversized on all sides. The result of incorporating this additional clearance space is a more expensive package in terms of material costs, and a larger package which frequently results in higher shipping costs. As would be expected, even though the increased size of the package may only be a few inches, it results in fewer packages per truckload and the shipping cost per appliance increases.
Another aspect of corrugated cardboard containers of the type generally used for appliances is the time required to assemble the container, install the appliance, and complete the packaging with all of the required interior supports, insulation and braces. The fact that such packaging is labor intensive adds further to the overall cost.
Finally, it is desirable to be able to see the article within the container so that if damage does occur during any shipping or handling phase, the shipper, distributor or other end user is alerted to the damage and can assess the situation and proceed accordingly. The advantage of a see-through or partial see-through container is that visual inspection can be made prior to shipment, or at any time during transport of the appliance. If the damage is severe enough, the appliance can be returned to the manufacturer without incurring further shipping and handling costs. The risk of forwarding on a damaged appliance when that damage is discovered early in the cycle is that it will likely be rejected and returned by the distributor or end user to the manufacturer. If the damage occurs later in the routing, the distributor or store can recognize the problem before the appliance is delivered to the customer who would surely reject the delivery if the damage is severe enough. Although not always a factor due to container shapes and configurations, a see-through package helps to better identify the article being shipped and gives the shipper or handler a better grasp of how to move and stack the article.
Water heaters present a particularly unique packaging and shipping problem due to their top-heavy nature. There is a greater likelihood for a water heater to tip over in transit than virtually any other appliance. If the top of the unit is set in motion, even slight momentum can be disastrous. Consequently, it is important to package water heaters such that the water heater is extremely secure and stable so that the top of the unit can be rigidly attached and secured to the surrounding package in hopes of precluding even slight movement which can increase the risk that the entire water heater will tip over.
While packaging for water heaters must be carefully and precisely designed, there a number of packaging concepts which have been conceived over the years. While some of these concepts are unique to water heater construction, others have more general applicability. The following references all disclose packaging concepts and designs, and most utilize corrugated cardboard in some fashion and many are directed specifically to the packaging of water heaters. These references include:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,226,327 Ballard 10/07/1980 3,835,986 LeBeau 09/17/1974 2,932,438 Smith 04/12/1960 4,398,212 Serry 08/09/1983 4,408,689 Daniels 10/11/1983 4,545,482 Novatny 10/08/1985 4,019,672 Giannini 04/26/1977 2,936,880 Kohlhaas 05/17/1960 Re. 25,605 Stuckert 06/23/1964 2,321,063 Bohnke 06/08/1943 4,666,749 McCurry 05/19/1987 3,685,644 Cothran 08/22/1972 3,669,255 Raymus 06/13/1972 ______________________________________
Ballard discloses a shipping package designed for appliances including a support portion made from corrugated fiberboard which is arranged so as to cover the top and at least one side of the appliance. This corrugated fiberboard covering is secured to the appliance by encircling bands and a shrink film plastic is disposed so as to cover the support portion and the appliance in order to form an integral part of the support structure of the package. The support portion begins as a substantially flat member having a series of flanges and panels and predetermined fold lines so as to enable the support portion to be contoured for the particular appliance.
LeBeau discloses a composite package for enclosing a cylindrically shaped object such as a water heater. Substantially rectangular end members are provided and include generally cylindrical locating depressions which are intended to receive the ends of the cylindrical object. A substantially rectangular intermediate member with a circular center opening encircles an intermediate portion of the cylindrical object. Four elongated reinforcing members are positioned around the edges or four corners of the package and are configured to engage locating notches which are formed at the corners of the intermediate member. A bi-axially oriented heat-shrunk synthetic transparent film is extended externally around the end, intermediate and reinforcing members to hold such members in assembled relation and protect the cylindrical object while permitting visual inspection thereof. Due to the use of the corner members and the general design of the top and bottom panels, this particular packaging concept cannot be regarded as "zero clearance" and thus involves the aforementioned deficiency of increased package size in order to provide the requisite space for support, insulation and internal bracing. As one example, the oversized nature of the intermediate member as illustrated in FIG. 2 results because a certain material or wall thickness is needed along the center of each side of the intermediate member in order to provide the requisite strength or bracing.
Smith discloses a paperboard shipping container for a water heater which includes top and bottom members which are strengthened by providing a plurality of paperboard thicknesses. The shipping container is completed by a lower end member disposed exterior to the bottom support thickness and a cover which is disposed exterior to the top support member. Finally, an encircling and enclosing four-sided cardboard panel is provided and the upper lip of this four-sided member fits within the cover and the lower lip fits within the bottom panel. The assembly is completed by tightening a top and bottom band around the cover and base so as to secure that member to the four-sided enclosing wall member. Although clearance holes are provided in the top support and in the base support for the pipes, flue and legs, respectively, this particular packaging concept does not represent a zero clearance design nor does it represent a design which has the necessary economies of mass production. The number of members which must be specially formed and contoured and the number of steps to complete the packaging are excessive and would not be acceptable for current production demands.
Serry discloses a shipping container for a closed-circuit television system which includes a box for housing an operatively connected closed-circuit television. A packaging means holds the monitor and camera oriented within the box so that the lens of the camera and the screen of the monitor face the front end of the box. The packaging means also holds the camera and monitor such that the lens can be focused and picture controls on the monitor adjusted by accessing the same through the front end. A power cord for connecting the system to an external power source is also accessible from the front end. Upon applying power, the monitor will display the view from the front end of the box as seen by the camera therein testing the system while still in the shipping container.
Daniels discloses a package construction for floor display merchandise, such as a water heater. The package includes instructions as to how certain panels are to be cut and folded using appropriate bending means without damaging the structural integrity of the panels. When these panels are bent open, a portion of the interior of the panel as well as the merchandise inside is exposed to view. The package also includes a clip which is used to secure the bent panels in their open position. While this particular patent discloses a very specialized merchandise display container, the example used is of a water heater and with regard to that packaging concept, it is believed to be conventional in virtually all other respects, including a top panel, a bottom panel and a four-sided enclosing box typical of the prior systems the present invention improves upon.
Novatny discloses a support pad formed from a pair of corresponding horizontal, vertically spaced rectangular blanks, each of which are divided by a pair of parallel fold lines into a center panel and a pair of side wall panels. The blanks are joined by a pair of spacer members adhesively bonded between corresponding side wall panels of the blanks. The center panel of one blank contains the line of severance parallel with the fold lines and cut-out portions on opposite sides of the line of severance that define sets of corresponding dovetail projections in grooves. The relative distances between the fold lines, the height of the dovetail projections, and the combined thickness of the spacer members are such that when the side wall assembly is defined by the bonded side wall panels and spacer members are folded upwardly to vertical positions relative to the bottom center panel, the dovetail projections may be brought manually into interlocking engagement with the corresponding grooves thereby to maintain the side wall assemblies in the vertical position.
Giannini discloses a packaging insert which is formed from a blank of foldable sheet material and is adapted to be disposed within a multi-sided container is order to position a product in predetermined relation within the container material. The insert includes a base panel having a peripheral configuration conforming substantially to the area defined by the side walls of the container. Foldably connected to the periphery of the base panel disposed adjacent to predetermined corners thereof are a plurality of support units. Each unit has a first section thereof which overlies the surface of the base panel and a second section which projects therefrom. Each support unit is held in a set-up condition by an elongated retainer member which is struck out from the base panel.
Kohlhaas discloses a positioning and retaining member which may be used for bracing the top circumference of a water heater and includes a substantially square cardboard frame and interior thereto a generally cylindrical wall which is formed by a plurality of folded tabs. The entire positioning and retaining member may be fabricated from a flat fiberboard sheet with corner notch relief so that side flaps can be folded up or down so as to provide an enclosing top member of a generally square shape having a predetermined wall thickness. By cutting through the cardboard retaining member with a generally circular shape and then along evenly spaced radial lines cutting between individual tabs, these tabs can be folded either upwardly or downwardly so as to create a generally cylindrical recess for retention of the generally cylindrical water heater.
Stuckert discloses a spacer insert for a container which begins as a substantially flat sheet of fiberboard having a plurality of cut lines, score lines for folding, notches and flanges, all of which permit the substantially flat member to be repetitively folded. The resultant structure is a relatively stiff and generally square support panel having four side walls and a generally cylindrical center portion which is used in combination with the water heater for support and bracing.
Bohnke discloses a packaging box for an appliance such as a water heater wherein multiple thicknesses of fiberboard are arranged so as to support, insulate and brace the top of the water heater as well as the base, the base being arranged with relief for the legs of the water heater.
McCurry discloses an end support panel for supporting rolls of web-like material wound on a cylindrical core. The panel includes a rigid panel member having an aperture extending laterally therethrough and a covering of heat-stretchable, heat-shrinkable plastic film extending entirely over one end of the panel member around the edges of its periphery and aperture and over a first zone and a second zone on the other side of the panel member. The first zone extends inwardly from the panel periphery and the second zone extends outwardly from the panel aperture. The covering film is heated and then vacuum stretched to conform to the shape of the panel periphery and the aperture perimeter.
Cothran discloses an end suspension support panel for use in packaging rolls of material such as plastic film on cylindrical cores. The panel has a layer of cushioning material over one side of the panel and the entire panel is shrink-wrapped in plastic film.
Raymus discloses an end-capped cylindrical package wherein end caps are first placed on one or both ends of the cylindrical object, particularly a roll of sheeting material and the thus capped cylindrical object is then enveloped in a heat-shrinkable plastic film.
Although the foregoing packaging concepts and designs provide a wide variety of options and alternatives, none of the references, either singularly or in combination anticipate or render obvious the present invention. The present invention employs a uniquely structured pair of reinforcing panels as part of a folded, corrugated, cardboard top member for the packaging of a water heater. With these reinforcing panels turned at 90 degrees to each other, they are provided with clearance holes which receive threaded plugs which in turn are received by the internally threaded outlets in the top of the water heater. Gaskets around the clearance holes are disposed between the top surface of the water heater and the lower inside surface of the adjacent panel. A similarly configured bottom member is provided also with a pair of reinforcing panels, though without the clearance holes. Additional bracing and strength for the bottom member is provided by styrene or similar plastic wedges which are applied at each corner in order to align and brace the lower portion of the water heater. These corner wedges may also be constructed as a corrugated build-up or a vacuum-formed member.
If the water heater is configured with some type of support or legs, the corner wedges are notched in order to trap and secure the supports or legs to help keep the water heater from rotating within the package. By securing the top and bottom member together with tightened top to bottom girth bands, the heavier top end of the water heater is held securely, minimizing if not eliminating any motion and reducing the chances of the water heater tipping over. An added advantage of this packaging concept is the ease, simplicity and low cost due to the minimal steps required and relatively basic shapes involved to complete the packaging concept. Automation is possible due to the ease and simplicity of the present invention. The entire assembly can be protected from dirt and debris by heat-shrinkable plastic wrap or by stretch wrap. The design is basically generic and thus can be standardized for a majority of currently manufactured water heaters. Nevertheless, specialized designs are easily made and conversions can be accomplished quickly as designs change. The "zero clearance" approach of the present invention reduces packaging size and thus packaging costs both as to the material expenditures and the shipping expenses.